


I.O.U.

by always_left_never_right



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, DJ Beca Mitchell, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_left_never_right/pseuds/always_left_never_right
Summary: DJ Beca Mitchell becoming indebted, accidentally (?) and unwillingly (?), to Chloe Beale
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> finally able to stop myself from binging on warrior nun fanfics and work on this *slow clap*
> 
> used my phone to post this chapter. dunno how it'll turn out. so apologies for the format if ever it comes out sucky or messed up and stuff 😐
> 
> for the grammar mistakes and everything else.. lo siento 😑
> 
> *internal monologue italicized  
> **(~~) random memory (~~)

Chloe dragged several of her bags inside the house and left them near the stairs. She had three rooms to look at before deciding which one she’ll get as hers.

The first room was closest to the stairs. Her nose wrinkled while she walked the length of the room. It was so spacious that Chloe felt all that space was quite unnecessary for her. So she closed the door behind her and moved on to the next room.

It was relatively smaller compared to the previous room, with a decent-sized closet and smelled faintly like buttered popcorn. She noticed the room had a lighter feel to it. Bland but pretty quaint. She walked towards the window and carefully opened it. A tree stood right beside the window, with big branches stretched out towards the window of the house next door, she noticed had a heavy-looking dark blue curtain.

_Someone’s definitely not a morning person._

The current room looked promising enough, but Chloe still had one more room left to see. So she made her way towards the last room. As soon as she entered the room, an audible gasp escaped her mouth. The pastel colored walls were peppered with small painted flowers, a flowy lace curtain hung by the window and posters of various bands and singers were still stuck to the wall. She felt as if she was back in her old room. Chloe started humming to herself while slowly walking around the room. She had no doubt about it. She had to have this room.

Chloe skipped back downstairs to retrieve a couple of her bags so she could start unpacking. As she walked past the other room, she heard faint music coming in through the open window. After dropping off her stuff at the room, she went back out again to get more bags. As she walked by the other room again, she found herself slowing her steps for a bit and listened to the faint music. Dumping the last bag on the floor, she found herself sauntering towards the next room, the mysterious music beckoning to her. The faint sounds became clearer and louder as she neared the window. She cautiously peered out, trying to find where the source was, and it seemed to be coming from the room with the dark curtains.

She smiled as she stood by the window with her back against the wall, eyes closed, head bobbing along to the mashed up beats.

_This is really good. Amazing music. I could just listen to it all day long._

Just as she was about to sing along to a familiar beat, the music stopped.

_Oh._

She waited for a few minutes, hoping for her mystery neighbor to continue playing, but there was only silence.

Chloe had barely started unpacking since they moved in a few days ago mainly because she rarely stayed in her own room. Most of the time, she found herself sat on the floor in the other room just listening to the music coming from the house next door.

The one time she decided to get unpacking done, her parents had stood by her door with amused smiles.

“You like your new room sweetheart?” her mother asked with a smile.

“Totes! I love it!” she gushed. “But..” sighing softly, Chloe looked up at them sheepishly before she looked around her room, as there were still a few bags still unpacked and dumped carelessly near the foot of the bed.

Her parents looked at each other with confusion clearly etched on their faces, probably wondering what their bubbly daughter meant.

Chloe took a deep breath before she continued. “I’ve decided that Callie should have this room instead of me. I think with her being away in college, everytime she’d come back home, this room’ll probably make her stay more comfortable. So, yeah. I’m keeping the other room.”

After hearing this, both parents rushed forward and gave their daughter a tight hug. “You are absolutely the best, you know that? Callie is mighty lucky to have such a sweet little sister.” Her dad beamed before placing a kiss on top of her head.

What her parents didn’t know, though, was that she had _another_ reason why she gave it up. Music. Chloe _loved_ music. Yes, she loved the room, but when music’s involved, her love for it trumps everything else.

She realized that she’d been spending most of time listening to her neighbor’s music, or just looking out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of her mystery neighbor.

Everyday she’d hear mash-ups playing and Chloe was utterly amazed at how her neighbor was able to seamlessly mix together different songs and genres, to create a uniquely better version. It was like having a DJ right next door. Chloe just knew she had to meet her mystery DJ and that they would become fast friends.

Beca stretched lazily while yawning loudly. Her eyes squinted, trying to figure out why in fucking hell was everything so bright it made her head ache.

_It’s the sun you dumb ass. It’s supposed to come out every morning. And do things like shine and stuff._

She groggily sat up and wondered. First, why she was sat on some lumpy unfamiliar weird-smelling couch and second, whose hellhole she apparently had crashed at. She vaguely remembered anything from the previous night.

Sure she might have had a few bottles of beer, considerable amount of shots (tequila and vodka), and drank several cups of unknown liquid in a red cup. Okay, maybe she had ingested copious amounts of alcohol.

Looking around, she saw a few bodies lying here and there, empty bottles strewn across the messy (Nope! Trashed is definitely more like it.) living room already littered with red cups, bits and pieces of last night slowly came together. A smug smile formed on her lips as she recalled being asked to DJ (with payment of course) at some random house party last night. She really was that good. Beca was still in high school but everyone loved the shit she played. She closed her eyes and smiled as Beca recalled some fond memories from last night.

~~

_The resident loud and proud lesbian Cynthia-Rose stopped by Beca’s ‘DJ station’ and shouted over the noise. “Damn dude! Your music is fucking dope!”_

_A mature-looking blond dude, who was probably in college already, leaned towards Beca’s ear and slurred with a thick British accent, “Hey, Luke here. I’m having a party on the 25th and i want your sick beats playing full blast! I’ll pay more than whoever threw this party paid you!”_

_Drunk or sober, Stacie Conrad didn’t care who she flirted with. “After tonight, maybe you’d like to drop by my place. I got some knobs and switches you can play with..” said the gorgeous leggy brunette, as she bit her bottom lip seductively while lightly tracing her fingers along Beca’s arm._

_“You should seriously take over the school PA and play your mashups shortstack!” the obviously hammered Aussie blonde Fat Amy screamed before jumping from a table to God-knows-where she face planted._

~~

_Oh yeah. That was an epic one. A fucking party all right! Deejayed by yours truly. Uh-huh. Lit AF. I can literally see myself earning off of this ‘job’ and go to LA right after graduation and make some music there. My own music. Fuck college dad._

Beca snapped out of her thoughts when one of the bodies lying on the floor stirred and slowly got up. She recognized the girl – Lilly, the quiet and creepy (being an understatement) Asian from one of her classes.

Their eyes met and the other girl just nodded before creeping quietly towards the door.

_Okaaayy…_

She looked around for Jesse - her constant after party companion, although Beca wasn’t entirely sure if he came to the party last night.

Then it suddenly hit her. Sun. Sunrise. Morning. A.M. Breakfast time. Start of the day.

_Oh shit._

She hastily pulled her phone from her back pocket and checked the time.

8:03

_Fuckity-fucking fucker._

Beca was supposed to go home hours ago until she fell asleep on the couch. The sudden realization sobered her up real quick as she made a mad dash home. Her dad had threatened that he would confiscate her music equipment and what-nots if she snuck out, _again_ , got drunk and ‘deejayed’ at parties. So she badly needed to sneak back home before her dad finds out about her latest shenanigan. No she wasn’t scared of her dad. Hell, she didn’t care one bit what he said to her. Beca only cared about her mixing equipment, her lifeline. If her equipment was involved, Beca _had_ to comply. Well, had to pretend she _obeyed_.

8:22

_Eight more minutes to spare before dad goes outside to get his morning paper. I’ll be in my room in no time. Just have to do the usual. Go to Jesse's room, out the window, climb a tree, crawl in my window and voila! Easy-peasy._

Beca easily snuck out of the house by climbing down the tree next to her window. But sneaking back in was a bitch. It was impossible to climb up the tree, so she had to _befriend_ Jesse - the owner of the room directly across hers, to have access when she needed sneaking back inside their house.

She was out of breath when she reached the house next door. Her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath for a few seconds before knocking at the door. Rather impatiently.

_C'mon Jesse! Open the fucking door! I swear I’m gonna kick your ass if I get caught! Jesus fucking christ man open up!_

She checked the time on her phone again, dialled Jesse’s number but only got voicemail.

 _Motherfucker_.

8:25

She pounded her fists at the door hoping it would miraculously open up.

_Shit! Where gre fuck are you Jesse?! Open the goddamn door! Fucking-_

She was about to knock again when the doorknob began to turn.

_-about time!_

Her fists balled at her side, a scowl evident on her face, she’d run him over if she had to. She badly needed to get back to her room and pretend she was there the whole time.

The door opened and as Beca was about to push her way inside, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw fiery red hair and a pair of the bluest eyes looking at her.

_Woah.. So much blue.._

The redhead smiled widely and greeted her with so much gusto that would put energy drinks to shame. “Hi!”

_Pretty smile too.. Wow._

A megawatt smile still plastered across her freckled face. “Can I help you?”

_Riiight.. Just keep on staring at her you creep.._

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and internally face-palmed herself. “Uh y-yeah. Uhm. I-is Jesse home? I really need to go to his room ASAP.”

The redhead’s brows furrowed and tilted her head to one side, seemingly confused. “I’m sorry.. i think you have the wrong house..”

“Jesse?..” Beca repeated the name to the girl in front of her, as if that would help clear the other girl’s confusion.

_This is not fucking happening right now.. She may be kinda hot, well she IS hot, but I still need to get back to my room pronto._

The redhead started talking and explaining something, to which Beca started to zone out (unsurprisingly) while trying hard not to stare at the lips of the extremely attractive girl. Every word turned gibberish and everything sounded blah blah blah. That is, until she caught the last few words – “We just moved in a few days ago.”

_Oh fuck me. How could I have forgotten that Jesse and his family already moved out of this place.. I was probably busy mixing shit and stuff.. So that’s why he wasn’t at the party.. Yep. I am definitely not a good friend._

She looked at the time.

8:28

_Shit. Two more minutes and I’m fucking dead. What to do?_

A new family had moved in next door. Beca didn’t know them and vice-versa. Well, she barely made any effort knowing their neighbors anyway. Except for the Swansons. Mainly because she needed THE ACCESS and also not to mention that Jesse was an extremely annoying nice guy who just managed to become friends with the anti-social Beca Mitchell.

But she badly needed to sneak back up to her room. She can try to convince the other girl to let her in, right? But talking, let alone convincing people, was really not included in her arsenal of social skills. She sucked with words. Or maybe she could just force her way in. That would be a lot easier and quicker. Yup. Definitely the latter option appealed more to her. However, she ultimately decided to try the talk first, then force later.

“Okay I need you to listen here Red. It is imperative that I go inside _now_ , go to Jesse’s room, crawl out the window, climb the tree and crawl into _my_ window. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.” she explained carefully as if talking to a child, although her voice was laced with a sense of urgency.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and just stared at the petite brunette while biting her lip, seemingly pondering on what she just heard. A thought crossed her mind as she slowly put two and two together.

_Did she just say ‘my window’? Does that mean she’s my mystery neighbor? She’s THE Beca Mitchell?_

Part of her got excited with this newfound information if it was indeed true, but she was still cautious enough not to let a stranger inside their house. She had to know if the person in front of her is who she really says she is.

Chloe crossed her arms in front her chest. “I’m sorry but I’m not just gonna let some rando enter our house and waltz into my room. And besides, how am I to know you’re not some kind of a sick psycho?”

“Dude! For serious!? I just told you what I was planning to do! I badly need to go back to my room okay? Like, right now. I just can’t risk getting caught by my dad!” her voice rising a few octaves higher.

8:29

Beca rolled her eyes before taking a few steps forward, pushing the door to open wider. “Fuck it! I’m going in!”

“H-hey, stop! Do you know what you’re doing? Trespassing!” the redhead blocked the way by grabbing the door knob tightly with her right hand and door frame with her left, trying desperately to use her body to keep the other girl from entering.

Beca scowled at the other girl hoping her death glare would somewhat scare her and loosen her grip at the door. If she finds even a teeny-weeny space, she’d bolt right through this gorgeous ginger.

_Trespass my ass._

8:30

Like clockwork, the next door's front door opened and out came Beca’s dad. He walked a few steps out and bent down to retrieve the morning paper, before turning to head back inside again.

Beca froze and stood close to the white wall, hoping to blend in with her all black ensemble. She looked down and shut her eyes, hoping for an invisibility shield, praying her dad woke up with a stiff neck.

_Fuck. I’m dead. Maybe he won’t see me though. Maybe he won’t look this way. Please don’t look this way._

“Hey Mr. Mitchell!” Chloe waved excitedly, smiling widely, oblivious to the fact that the man she was currently waving at was the brunette's father, who she was hiding from at the moment.

_Ah shit. Motherfu-aaahh! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now._

Mr. Mitchell turned to look at the bubbly redhead, smiled a little and gave a nod. His brows, however, slowly started to furrow. The look on his face slowly changed from amiable to questioning, to confused and finally suspicious. “Beca?”

_Oh shit. Here we go.._

Beca cringed the moment she heard her name and started to panic a little. Her brain frantically searching for the perfect foolproof excuse she could use right now.

“Hey.. dad.” She waved awkwardly while smiling sheepishly. It was all she could say.

The redhead’s eyes quickly went from Mr. Mitchell to the petite brunette, slowly realizing the awkward situation they were in. She felt guilty when she saw how Beca’s shoulders dropped and looked defeated.

_Whoopsie.._

“Why-What are you doing there? Wait. Don’t tell me you’re about to sneak back home by climbing the tree again? You just got home then? _Did_ you sneak out _again_ Beca Mitchell?” his voice clearly reeked of exasperation.

_Oh my god. Full name, really?_

Beca suddenly became defensive. And pissed. She didn’t want to deal with this shit so early in the morning. So she stood straighter, crossed her arms over her chest and looked defiant. “For serious? Really dad? I was just talking.. to her.” Thumb pointing towards the redhead who looked uncomfortable but somewhat amused.

“Name’s Chloe..” Chloe muttered under her breath, hoping Beca heard her.

“Sorry Mr. Mitchell. I lost track of time and had a lot of questions. Sorry I kept her here for a while.” Chloe apologized.

“It’s okay Chloe. No need to apologize you know.” He offered smiling. Beca stared at her dad in utter disbelief.

_What the fuck?_

Beca quickly glanced at the redhead and was rewarded with a sly wink. She took that as some sort of signal.

“Chloe here, heard me from my room and asked me to come over and we started talking.. So you see, _dad_ , if I _was_ sneaking back home, I wouldn’t be here right now, _right_?” A smirk formed on her lips. Somewhat feeling smug that maybe she might be able to get out this shithole of a situation.

“I see.. okay then. I’ll see you inside.” He nodded curtly and had started to take a few steps to go back inside, but not before looking at his daughter again while waving the morning paper at her.

“But if, God forbid, I find out that you’re lying to me Beca..” He tutted while shaking his head disapprovingly before going back inside the house.

Beca’s dad seemed doubtful of what her daughter was saying, if she was just spewing out lies to get herself out of trouble. He knew she hated being around other people, most of all talking. Everything seemed odd, but still, he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she was, indeed, telling the truth, then he’s happy his daughter is finally making friends.

She just rolled her eyes at him, expressing her obvious displeasure. But the moment the front door closed, Beca let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t even aware that she was holding her breath.

_Fuuuck. That was a close one._

She heard a chuckle and turned to look at Chloe, whose blue eyes were watching her intently.

Feeling herself blush from the attention, she awkwardly pointed to her house while slowly backing away. “I guess that’s my cue. I better go.. Home. Now. Sorry for earlier. That wasn’t cool. Although the entire situation could’ve been avoided if you just let me in the first place. So partially it’s kinda your fault y’know? Sorry I’m rambling. But yeah. Thanks Chloe. I owe you, I guess?” she shrugged.

Chloe just smiled, eyes twinkling, while watching the brunette shuffling farther away. “You’re welcome Beca, I guess?”


	2. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debt, flirting and awkwardness. fluff stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still using my phone to post. so apologies for any format error/s. sorry for other mistakes as well. i may or may not have 'rushed' this.

Friday afternoon she was in her room sitting on the bed with headphones on, focused on her laptop creating a set of mixes for another DJ-ing gig later that night (which of course would require her to sneak out again), while her father stood by the doorway. “Becs?”

Oblivious to her surroundings, she jumped a foot when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Jesus fu-reakin christ dad! You almost gave me a heart attack!” hand tightly gripping the front of her shirt, her free hand slamming the laptop shut.

Her dad just shrugged. “I called your name, you didn’t hear me.”

Beca rolled her eyes while she slid the gigantic headphones down to her shoulders. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” she said sarcastically.

“Sheila and I are headed to town later. You can come along if you want. We can hang out just like before.” A hint of hope in his voice. He had tried oftentimes to reach out to his daughter, but she was always shot his efforts down.

_Just like before.._

Upon hearing that, Beca’s ears perked up. “Oh god no. Hang out with the stepmonster? Yikes! Nope. Hard pass. And besides, when you said ‘just like before', in case you forgot _dad_ , there was no stepmonster before. It was you, mom and me. That was the _before_ that I know of.” She argued.

“Beca..” his eyes pleading as he sadly shook his head because he knew this was a lost cause.

“Don’t worry though. It’s okay. You guys go hang out and do old people stuff. Chloe’s supposed to come by later.” she lied.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. “Okay then.. We’ll be leaving in an hour and be back before dark. I’m gonna leave some money on the counter in case you need it.” She winced uncomfortably as he kissed the top of her head before heading out of the room.

_Now, how to make that weirdo redhead my accomplice.._

Beca sprang up from the bed and hurriedly closed her bedroom door. She quickly crawled out of the window, climbed across the tree to get to the other house. She leaned towards the window and heard Chloe singing softly.

_Wow.. Red can sing. Pretty AND talented. Way above your paygrade Mitchell._

She listened for a bit, until after Chloe sang the chorus, before gently tapping on the window. “Chloe?”

The redhead paused the music she was listening to and took her earphones off, trying to figure out where the gentle tapping sound came from. It seemed to be coming from the window so she went over to take a look. “Beca? W-what..” she smiled while waving the petite brunette to come inside.

Beca casually walked around Jesse’s previous room – now looking cleaner and better-smelling, before turning to face the bubbly who was already sat on her bed with an expectant look on her face.

_Right. Better cut to the chase then._

“H-hey, I know we’re not that close and I still practically owe you from before, but I really need to ask another favor from you.” Fiddling with the hem of her shirt while trying to avoid the redhead’s gaze.

“This one’s gonna cost you more..” Chloe replied with a straight face, barely keeping it together when she saw the other girl’s surprised expression.

Beca nodded slowly. “Y-yeah, sure. I got some extra cash saved-"

Her sentence was cut short when Chloe suddenly burst out laughing, eyes crinkled, hands holding her stomach.

_That laugh, though.._

She opened her mouth, eyes narrowed. “Wha- I don’t get it..”

“Beca, I was just kidding! You don’t need to pay me..” Still trying to catch her breath. She stood from her bed and slowly moved closer, stopping right in front of the obviously flustered girl. “But, I can think of a few ways you can repay me..” she said coyly with a wink.

Beca gulped as she felt her face flush at their proximity.

_God, what is it with this girl? Such a weirdo.. but so so hot. She’s going to be the death of me._

Beca smiled awkwardly before taking a few steps back towards the window. “So, I _may_ have told my dad that you were coming over today..?” a sheepish look in her face. “They’re going out and I didn’t want to go with them so I kinda told him _that_..”

“Okay.” She quickly replied.

“Wait, what? That’s it? No questions whatsoever? You’d come over even though you don’t know me _that much_?” Beca asked incredulously, to which the redhead just shrugged. “You are such a weirdo..”

Chloe raised an eyebrow before ushering her out of the room. “You love it! Now, run along. I’ll be there in five.”

Laughing softly while shaking her head, she crawled back out the window. Before climbing the tree, she turned back around, leaned down a bit and poked her head into the window. “Thanks again. I owe you.”

Beca paced back and forth in her room, door wide open, listening for signs of Chloe’s arrival. She stilled when she heard movement downstairs, the sound of the front door opening, soft voices talking and door closing afterwards. “Beca! Chloe’s here!” her dad called up to her.

She made her way downstairs and found Chloe talking animatedly to both her dad and stepmonster.

“Hey Chloe. Uhm.. What’s in the bag?” curiously pointing to the yellow backpack hanging on her left shoulder.

“Uh, my clothes and other stuff for sleepover?” Chloe smiled sweetly.

“S-sleepover?” Beca stuttered.

_Sweet sweet baby jesus.. I can practically hear Chris Brown and Rita Ora singing “Body on Me” to me right now.. Fuuuck._

“Yes, silly! You didn’t forget now, did you?” Chloe pouted when she felt Beca had zoned out, trying to tease the smaller girl.

“Y-yeah no. I didn't forget.” Beca scratching the back of her head nervously. She was confused and wondering what Chloe was up to.

Beca’s dad then turned to face his daughter and Chloe, smiling. “Okay. We better get going then. You girls have fun but be safe, okay Beca? And Chloe, make yourself comfortable.”

Beca rolled her eyes at him. “Yes _dad_. Don’t worry about us. It’s not like you’re leaving a couple of seven-year olds at home or something.” She scoffed.

The moment the door shut, Beca turned to look at Chloe was busy peering at various framed pictures scattered across the living room.

“Soo.. sleepover huh?” Beca casually asked as she sat on the nearby sofa.

Chloe, her back to Beca, was now looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. “I figured if Mr. Mitchell _knew_ I was sleeping over, assuming he’s type who doesn’t check up on his daughter when someone’s staying over, then he won’t know you’ll be sneaking out to go to the party tonight.”

Beca’s mouth opened, eyes narrowed in confusion. “W-what party are you talking about?” trying to sound innocent.

This time, Chloe turned to face her, a knowing smirk formed on her lips. “Luke’s party. Aubrey said almost everyone’s invited. Plus, the DJ, who’s name eerily sounds like Beca Mitchell by the way, is supposed to be really good from what I’ve heard.”

Not really used to receiving compliments, Beca felt her cheeks turn red and ducked her head, quickly changing the subject. “You’re friends with that blonde uptight bitch..?”

~~

_Aubrey grunted loudly to relay her disappointment when Chloe had told her they were moving into the Swanson’s once the former occupants move out. “What’s with the grunt Bree?”_

_“I just don’t like the idea that you’ll be living right next to that extremely annoying midget wannabe DJ alt girl.” Her voice oozing with annoyance. “She’s like a walking rain cloud, all dark and gloomy, and don’t get me started on those ear ‘things’. I think she even uses permanent marking pen for her eyes!”_

_Chloe just laughed at how Aubrey tends to be a tad bit overdramatic sometimes._

~~

Chloe laughed while taking a seat across Beca. “Yes, we’re close. We met back at acapella summer camp one time. I already know most of the people around here because of her. Pretty small town y’know.”

“Oh, I see.. Anyway, so let me get this straight. _You’re_ going to the party? We’re _both_ sneaking out tonight?” Beca sounding a bit doubtful of the whole plan.

“Yes and no. Well.. _you_ are sneaking out. I told my parents about the party and that I’m sleeping over here. So..” Chloe clicked her tongue.

Beca just stared at her.

“Well, your dad thinks I’m sleeping over, so technically, _we are_ sneaking out since it’s _your_ house. But, we’re not lying to him. At least not entirely. I _am_ really sleeping over, but somewhere along that ‘sleeping over’ is the sneaking out and partying..” She rambled on.

Beca smiled at the rambling redhead. “Wow.. You really had the whole sleepover shit planned out huh?”

“Eh.” Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

Beca shook her head slowly. “So I guess I owe you one.. _again_?”

“Yeah I think so?” The redhead, grinning, winked back.

“Uhm.. So.. Now that's settled, what do you wanna do now?..” Beca stood up, hand awkwardly scratching the back of her head. “Wanna to go to my room?” She asked gingerly.

_Fuck, that sounded pervy.._

Chloe’s eyes suddenly had a mischievous glint in them. “Why, Beca, so forward of you.. I like it.” She bit her lip seductively as she teased the blushing brunette.

“Wha- Shit! God, no! I didn’t mean it _that_ way!” Hands waving furiously in the air.

Chloe stood up, walked slowly towards Beca, and stopped just a few inches away from her. “So.. Are you saying I’m not good enough for you?..” Smirking as she bit her lip seductively and glanced at Beca’s lips.

“N-no! You’re good. Perfect actually. But that doesn’t mean I like you- _like_ you. I just like you. Like _like_ you because you’re a good person and you’ve been great. Plus you’re really hot. But I’m just stating a fact.” She mentally cringed at her Word Vomit Vol. 13. “Shit.” she muttered.

Chloe burst out laughing. “Beca, I was just messing with you! You are so cute when you’re flustered.” She teased. “We can hang out in your room right now _and_ make out later.” Trying to stifle a laughter when Beca’s eyes went wide in panic. “Oh my God, you’re so easy!”

“You’re a dick. You know that?” Beca shook her head and playfully shoved Chloe.

“You like dicks?” Chloe waggled her eyebrows mischievously while trying to stifle a laugh.

Beca’s eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, trying to find words. It took a few seconds for her mind to reboot, before she found herself laughing together with the redhead. Chloe was _definitely_ something else.

Beca flipped the bird before turning around to head upstairs. “You’re an ass!”

“You love it!” Chloe called out to her as she followed the brunette upstairs.

Beca sat on the bed with her laptop in her knees busy with mixing, while Chloe was curiously looking around the room. “What’re doing there?” she asked when she got bored looking over and around Beca’s room.

“Uhm, mixing..” she replied absent-mindedly before clicking save and glancing up at the redhead.

“Can I listen to it?” Chloe smiled and plopped down excitedly beside Beca without waiting for an answer. “Please?” she pouted when Beca seemed to hesitate. “It’s not like I haven’t heard you play your music. I live right across you, you know.” she added with a wink.

“Oh, okay. Right..” Beca knew it was useless to argue with her, so she quickly browsed through her folders and clicked on a file she’s confident enough to have someone else listen to. She carefully placed her expensive headphones over Chloe’s ears before pressing play.

Beca discreetly watched the redhead’s reaction to the songs playing. Her eyes were closed, head bobbing along to the beat, fingers tapping rhythmically and lips silently mouthing the words. Sometimes, she would hum along, most of the time singing along quietly.

_Chloe’s really pretty. And those lips.._

“That was so amazing Beca!” she gushed as she carefully took the headphones off handing it over to Beca, who coughed loudly when she realized she was still staring.

“T-Thanks, I guess.” she muttered while trying to avoid looking directly into Chloe’s blue eyes.

“It was so good..” Chloe smiled coyly at the flustered brunette, slowly leaning closer, eyes darting from her eyes to her lips then back up again.

“Y-yeah?” Beca stuttered, leaning in slowly as well, eyes drifting over the soft-looking lips as she licked her own lips. “Yeah..” Beca felt the warmth of Chloe’s breath on her lips when her stomach suddenly growled. Her eyes grew as big as saucers, cheeks tinged with crimson, before leaning back abruptly.

_Are you fucking serious right now? Way to go ruin a moment!_

Chloe had an shit-eating grin on her face before laughing heartily.

Beca covered her face in embarassment, and started laughing as well, finding the awkward situation funny enough.

“I reckon someone’s a wee bit hungry..?” Chloe teased the blushing brunette.

“I was kinda busy mixing.. I _may_ have forgotten lunch..? She shyly admitted. “Uhm, I’m gonna have pizza delivered. That okay with you?” Beca asked while she started to head downstairs.

“Sure, no prob.” Chloe followed her to the kitchen where Beca rifled through a stack of delivery menus, looking for the number of the nearest pizza place. Chloe hummed, while absentmindedly opening a cupboard just above her, before idea popped into her head. “Hey Beca, do you like pasta?” She asked curiously.

“Hm? Well, let’s just say that if I knew how to cook, I’d be eating it for the rest of my life.” She glanced up smiling before resuming her search for the pizza delivery number.

Chloe walked over to Beca and put her hand on her arm. The smaller girl flinched a bit from the contact before looking up at her questioningly, brows raised. “What?”

“I can cook us pasta, _if_ you want?” Chloe offered.

“Oh.” Beca stood awkwardly. “Uhm.. I’m not sure if we even have stuff here you can use though..” she trailed off.

“Well.. I _may_ have _looked_ into your cupboard and _found_ Rotini pasta..” Chloe smiled sheepishly. “..and tomato sauce and most of the spices I’d be needing..”

Beca laughed. “You are such a weirdo.. Do you need anything else though? And what _are_ you cooking anyway?”

“This _weirdo_ will cook your food Mitchell. Yes, I need pepperoni and mozzarella please, thank you. And, what I’m cooking is a surprise.” She winked.

Beca rolled her eyes before getting the pepperoni and cheese from the fridge and handing them over to Chloe.

“Now be a good girl and go back upstairs and keep mixing stuff. I’ll just call you when I’m done okay?” The redhead cooed sweetly, waving her out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Chloe quietly made her way upstairs and stopped by Beca’s doorway when she saw the petite girl napping peacefully. She slowly approached the bed and gently sat down, not wanting to wake Beca up. She decided let the other girl sleep for a while before waking her up.

Beca’s eyes slowly blinked open and found ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She smirked when Chloe blushed after getting caught watching her sleep. “Like what you see?”

“What if I do like what I see? What’re you gonna do ‘bout it?” She flirted right back not missing a beat, making Beca turn red in the face. “God, you are so awkwardly cute.” She chuckled loudly.

“H-hey! That’s not- I’m not cute. I’m a badass!” Beca huffed.

“I hope you’re still hungry though. You wanted to order pizza, so I made pizza pasta.” She beamed while reaching out to take Beca’s hand, gently tugging her out of the bed and leading her downstairs.

Beca’s stomach started to growl when the delicious aroma wafted to her nostrils. She immediately sat down by the kitchen counter where two plates were already served with pasta, while Chloe sat opposite her.

“Wow! It smells really _really_ good.” She looked excitedly at Chloe, who just nodded at her to take the first bite.

Grabbing her fork, she dug into the plate and eagerly shoved it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste while closing her eyes for a bit, before looking back at Chloe who was busy watching her reaction amusedly.

_Chloe loves music, can sing and definitely can cook.. Beca Mitchell you are in deep shit.._

“So.. I reckon it tastes okay?” She asked grinning.

“Eh. I’ve tasted better stuff.” Beca shrugged, trying to sound bored, but was already halfway done with her plate.

Chloe looked stunned. Her face fell as a she croaked a weak ‘ _Oh_ ', a pout forming on her lips.

Beca immediately reached out to touch her arm, wincing at the contact. “H-hey, I was just messing with you. It was a lame joke. Plus, I really have bad comic timing. I’m sorry.” She smiled awkwardly. “Look, I’m almost done with my plate. See? It tastes amazing, okay?”

Hearing this, Chloe’s face lit up again and beamed at Beca. “You really like it?”

“Dude, you literally made pizza into pasta! I _love_ it! It’s so fucking _awesome_!” Beca squealed. She _never_ squeals. “I owe you.. _again_.” Shaking her head.

Chloe smiled as when Beca filled her plate again, before putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

They were in engaged in a playful banter when they heard the front door open, Beca’s dad and Sheila eventually making their way to the kitchen.

“Something smells delicious in here.” Sheila smiled while looking around, her eyes settling at two girls. Beca’s dad nodded in approval.

“Chloe here cooked _pizza_ pasta. You guys should definitely try it.” Beca suggested excitedly. “It’s _molto bene_.” She added.

“I didn’t know Beca spoke Italian. It must be _really_ good then.” They all laughed.

“Let me get the plates.” Chloe offered, to which Sheila just shushed her and insisted doing it herself.

“Chloe dear, this is pretty good pasta.” Sheila gushed. “Would you mind sharing your recipe with me?”

“Sure thing. It’s quite simple and easy to cook actually. I’ll write it down and give it to you.” Chloe smiled appreciatively.

Beca’s dad met her daughter’s eyes and both smiled. He had never seen his daughter this relaxed and carefree since the divorce. The dinner went by rather peacefully, with a few teasing and playful bantering.

“Oh girls leave that to us. You already did the cooking.” Sheila insisted when both Beca and Chloe excused themselves and stood up to bring their plates to the sink.

“Alright. So, we’ll head on up to my room then.. Goodnight dad, Sheila.” Beca, back to her awkward self, muttered.

“Thank you for having me here. Goodnight.” Chloe smiled politely, feeling a pang of guilt about sneaking out later.

“You’re welcome here anytime Chloe.” Beca’s dad said. “And thank you for the wonderful dinner.”

They then made their way towards Beca’s room. “I’m starting to think they like you more than they like me..” Beca teased as soon as they were out of earshot.

Chloe clicked her tongue. “Well, I brought my A game so..” she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading. keep safe and healthy guys. 🙂


	3. U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff. flirting. stuff. debt is paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! and i'm done. *mic drop*  
> apologies for mistakes..

Chloe sat herself at the edge of Beca’s bed, unconsciously smoothing her hand over the flannel sheets.

Beca closed the door gently behind her and locked it. She saw Chloe looking at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What?”

“Shouldn’t we at least wait until your folks are asleep or in their room or something before we do something naughty?” Nodding towards the locked door, eyebrows waggling, biting her inner to cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“Wha- Oh my God.. Mind out of the gutter please Chloe!” Blushing furiously, Beca grabbed a pillow and hit the redhead’s face, who was laughing uncontrollably on the bed. “So fucking annoying.” She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

“So, what time are we, you know, sneaking out?” Chloe whispered loudly.

“Uhm, we have about..” Beca looked at the digital alarm clock by the bedside table, “..an hour to get ready. They’ll be in their room by then.”

“Time to get ready then!” Chloe stood up from the bed excitedly, stripping her clothes on her way to the bathroom.

Beca furiously blushed and quickly looked away from the image of an underwear-clad Chloe. “Unbelievable.” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Dressed in skinny jeans, dark top and flannel shirt and waiting for Chloe to finish, Beca kept busy by making final tweaks to her set list for tonight’s party. With her back turned towards the bathroom, she didn’t see Chloe walk out. “So, how do I look?”

The moment Beca turned her chair, she did a double take and her mouth dropped.

_Holy fuck. I think I just got off. Shit._

Chloe wore tight dark jeans that flaunted her curves and a red spaghetti strap chiffon cami top that left little to the imagination. Both red top and hair had effectively made the color of her eyes pop out.

Getting the reaction she wanted from the brunette, Chloe smirked. “Like what you see Mitchell?”

Beca gulped. “Uhm.. Are you sure you’re wearing _that_?” She gestured nervously at Chloe’s top.

“Uhm, yeah?” She chuckled at Beca’s incredulity. “Don’t worry mom. I’m also wearing this.” Pulling a black leather jacket from her backpack and putting it on, giggling softly after Beca looked somewhat relieved.

They waited a few more minutes until Beca heard footsteps shuffling down the hall, quiet voices and the sound of a door closing. She signalled for Chloe to follow her out the window and then gave instructions on how to safely climb down the tree. “I’ll go first. Watch me carefully okay?”

Beca effortlessly climbed down and waited with bated breath while Chloe gradually made her way down. She gingerly put her hands on Chloe’s waist for support as the redhead reached the ground.

Chloe turned to face Beca. Bright blue eyes looking straight into dark blue ones. There’s that familiar pull once again. Until Beca suddenly becomes aware of where her hands were and looked down, reluctantly pulling away and awkwardly clasping them together. “W-we better get going.” She stammered.

“Yeah, okay.” Chloe smiled as they started walking side by side, eventually linking arms with Beca who only rolled her eyes at the gesture.

They arrived at the venue within ten minutes and Beca hurriedly went to look for the DJ’s table, not before glancing back at the redhead. “I’ll come get you later after I’m done playing yeah?”

Chloe winked flirtatiously. “Sure thing babe.” Beca just rolled her eyes at her before walking off.

As soon as Beca’s music started playing, the party turned from chill to full-on rave. Booze in red cups and beer bottles. The sound of slammed shot glasses and loud cheers echoed all around.

Chloe stood on one corner, slightly buzzed, bobbing her head along to the music and watching Beca work her magic. Aubrey joined her soon after getting them another round of drinks from somewhere, narrowed her eyes and looked to where Chloe’s gaze fell.

“Oh my god!.. You _like_ the troll?” Aubrey shouted over the loud music, pointing a finger at the DJ.

Chloe sighed, heart eyes looking longingly at the brunette. “Do you think I have a chance with her?” Brows suddenly furrowing when an obviously drunk Stacie Conrad seemed to flirt with the tiny DJ.

“Well, I don’t know Chlo.. For one, she’s a socially-inept midget. Two, she’s a walking talking dark rain cloud. Three, I don’t like her. Four, I can’t stand her. Wait, that sounded the same.” Aubrey rambled. “To answer your question Chloe, I absolutely have no idea. So yeah, good luck with the pint-sized bitch.” Looking sympathetically at the redhead before taking a sip from her red cup.

Beca was on her final hour of deejaying when Stacie had walked up to the “music booth” and blatantly flirted with her. They were actually good friends but it was entirely a different ballgame when there was alcohol involved. Stacie was handsy and enjoyed invading Beca’s personal space, who was just laughing at the taller brunette’s antics.

Stacie was drunkenly telling a story to Beca, who was busy searching through the crowd for a familiar color. After a few seconds, she finally found bright ocean-blue eyes staring back at her. Stacie noticed the smile in Beca’s face and curiously looked behind her, as Chloe slowly made her way towards them.

“I didn’t think you had a thing for redheads Mitchell.” Stacie teased, to which Beca only laughed. “Good luck with Red.” Stacie leaned towards the DJ and gave a peck on the cheek.

Chloe saw the kiss and had almost turned back around, before the leggy brunette passed by her winking. “You’re a lucky girl Beale!”

The tiny DJ was still smiling when she got to the booth. “I didn’t know you and Stacie..” Chloe trailed off, face unreadable and hands gesturing wildly.

“Stacie?” Beca interrupted her. “Oh the kiss? God, no. We’re actually good friends. She was just wishing me luck.” Shrugging nonchalantly before narrowing her eyes at the other girl. “Wait, do you smell that?”

Chloe shook her head. “What?”

“Smells like someone’s jealous..” Beca smirked.

Chloe smirked back. “Hmm.. I think I forgot to mention though. Whenever I do someone a favor, _sometimes_ I demand a _kiss_ in return..” Chloe stepped into the booth and leaned towards Beca's ear. “And I remember you, my dear Mitchell, owe me.. _a lot_.”

_Dear god. I definitely need a drink. A strong one._

Beca turned red and almost missed her cue for the next song. “Fuck..” She mumbled to herself while Chloe laughed, seemingly amused by the brunette’s flustered reaction. She kept herself busy with turning knobs, pressing buttons and flipping switches just to avoid looking at the redhead.

Chloe stayed by Beca’s side and just watched the tiny DJ work effortlessly. Sometimes, Beca would guide Chloe on what buttons to press and when to turn a knob or let her decide which song to play next. Chloe would also get drinks and snacks so Beca wouldn’t have to leave her post.

“I’m down to my last two songs, then we can go home. I’ll meet you out front in a while, okay?”

“Okay. I’m just gonna find Aubrey and say goodbye. See you in a few.” Chloe replied with a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Beca sat on the steps nursing a drink while waiting for Chloe. A few of the partygoers were already heading out. The noise coming from the house had mellowed down.

“There you are!” A giggling Chloe stumbled out soon after and gently put her arm through Beca’s arm, her head on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

They were walking quietly side by side, arms linked. “So, how are you liking it here so far? You had fun tonight?” Beca glanced at the girl beside her.

“Yup. I’m starting to like it here.. Party was lit. Good company. Amazing music. You are so talented Beca!” She gushed.

“Thanks.” Awkwardly scratching the back of her head, still not used to getting compliments.

Once they reached Chloe’s house, they quietly made their way towards her room and crawled out the window. Both carefully climbed the tree and silently snuck back into Beca’s room. They quickly got changed into their pajamas and awkwardly stood near the queen-size bed. “So, I _might’ve_ forgotten to get the extra bed from the other room..” Beca looking at the ground embarassedly.

Chloe grinned as she excitedly plopped on the bed. “We’re sharing then. Which side are you?” Beca pointed to the right and Chloe scooted over to her side of the bed. Beca gingerly crawled under the covers and stayed as far away as possible from the redhead.

Eyes closed, Beca felt Chloe move beside her and had a strange feeling of being watched. “Quit staring..” She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked to her left. Blue eyes quietly watching her. “Do I have something on my face?”

Chloe shook her head smiling. “One kiss.”

“Excuse me?” Beca’s eyes widened, now sitting up.

Chloe also sat up. “One kiss.” She repeated.

“I-I don’t understand..” Beca stammered.

“You owe me, right?” Chloe shrugged.

“Shit. You weren’t kidding about the kiss as payment? Seriously? Dude, that’s fucked up.. Can’t I, like, just pay you in cash? Or I’ll do your chores or something. You know, the _normal_ way of paying back favors or debt..” Beca appealed desperately.

_This is not good. As much as I'd want to kiss those lips, those soft-looking lips, I don't think it's a good idea.. Fuck. Not a good idea.. But then, it is just one kiss. One kiss. A super duper short peck will have to do then. A super quick blink-and-you-miss kiss. Yup. I guess that’s that then. Just one fucking kiss. One kiss. Just one. Fuck._

“Well..?” Chloe looked at her expectantly. “A five-second peck will do. A ten-second makeout perhaps? Or do you prefer with tongue?” Chloe giggled softly.

“Jesus Chloe! You’re _not_ helping dude!” Beca covered her face in exasperation. “It’s no longer considered a peck if it lasts more than a second you know. Make-out? Kiss with tongue? What the fuck dude!” She rolled her eyes at the redhead who was just eyeing her amusedly. “How ‘bout we just _fuck_?” She jokingly laughed but instantly regretted it when she saw how Chloe seemed to ponder on her last statement.

“Oh. Okay.” Chloe seemed nonplussed but agreed nonetheless.

Beca laughed nervously. “Dude! I was just fucking kidding okay? Jeez! _You_ are such a fucking weirdo Beale..” Shaking her head. “So let me get this straight, you want a fucking _kiss_ as payment?”

“Yup.” Chloe nodded.

“For serious?”

“Uh-huh. Just one kiss.” Chloe grinned. “Pucker up Mitchell.”

_Oh fuck. Okay. I guess this is still a win-win for me. She gets her ‘payment’ and I get to kiss the girl I’m crushing on. Plus, I didn’t get caught. So yeah. Fuck, let’s get this over and done with. Shit!_

“Okay okay dude! Fucking.. aarrgh!” Beca let out a deep breath and vigorously shook her hands. “Okay let’s do this shit.” She leaned over and clumsily kissed Chloe hard on the lips. “There. Paid.” Furiously blushing, eyes trained on the piece of loose thread near her right hand.

“Uhm, I don’t think so. You call _that_ a kiss?” Chloe complained. “Nope. I’m not considering that as payment.”

_Fuck._

“What the hell dude! You asked for a kiss. I just gave you one. That was the deal!” Beca cried out.

“I think I get to decide if the kiss is payment material enough.. and _that_ , dear Beca, wasn’t good enough.” She hinted at the frustrated brunette. “You have to do better so my mouth stays shut forever.” She winked playfully.

“Blackmail? Really, Chloe? That’s just- wow.” Beca shook her head in disbelief. “Fucking unbelievable.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “So..?”

“Fine! Jeez!” Beca put her hands up on mock surrender and rolled her eyes. “Okay sunshine, you asked for it.”

_Fuck. Here goes nothing._

Beca scooted closer and turned her body so she was facing Chloe. Tentatively, she closed the gap between them, eyes darting nervously from ocean-blue eyes to the redhead’s lips and back up again. The moment she felt Chloe’s warm breath and their lips touched, Beca’s eyes fluttered close. Time seemed to stop as they shared the chaste kiss. She felt warm and tingly and giddy all over. She _never_ felt giddy. Her senses were overloaded with everything that was Chloe. Fiery red hair smelled sweet like vanilla, plump pink lips felt soft and velvety smooth, tongue tasted like vodka..

Beca reluctantly broke the kiss, slowly eased back and gently licked her lips. She smiled when she saw Chloe’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a small smile forming on her lips as well. “Uhm.. okay. That was..” Beca mumbled, hand awkwardly ran through her hair.

_Fuck._

“Wow.” Chloe, who seemed to be in a daze, quietly mumbled.

Beca, with a shit-eating grin, looked at Chloe and leaned towards the blushing redhead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. What was that?”

“N-nothing.” Chloe stammered, trying her best to regain her composure.

“So how’s that for a kiss? Did I overpay this time?” Beca smirked.

Chloe laughed at Beca’s smugness and found it adorable. “Eh. I guess it’ll do. It was an _okay_ kiss.” She chuckled softly.

“An _okay_ kiss?.. Yeah whatever Beale.” Beca rolled her eyes.

“Well, that settles it then, I guess. It was nice doing business with you Beca Mitchell.” Chloe smiled, offering a hand to Beca, who gently shook the redhead’s hand.

Beca scooted back to her side of the bed, and laid down, eyes staring at the ceiling. Her mind kept wandering back to their kiss. How it had felt _good_. Natural and easy. Unwittingly, she had turned to her side facing Chloe and found herself staring at the redhead’s sleeping (?) form. But before she realized how creepy it must be to have someone watch you sleep, Chloe then turned to her side facing Beca.

“Like what you see Becs?” Chloe opened her eyes and smiled.

Beca sighed then smiled, still looking at the girl who was lying next to her, staring right back at her with blue eyes.

They spent the next few minutes in complete silence, looking at each other. As if caught in a trance, Beca started to scoot closer, albeit rather slowly, towards Chloe. She let out a deep breath, trying to

calm the frantic beating of her heart. Found herself glancing briefly at the redhead’s lips. An undeniable _pull_ tugging at her.

“Hey Chlo? I was thinking..” Beca trailed, brows slightly burrowed as if trying to decide whether she wanted to continue.

“Tell me.” Chloe asked softly while lightly touching Beca’s forearm.

An action which should’ve made Beca flinch, but instead, there was a smile that played at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah. Uhm.. I think-Don’t you think I still kinda owe you or something? Like a lot?” Sheepishly grinning at the redhead.

Chloe’s eyes lit up. “You know what? I think so too..” She bit her lip and grabbed the front of Beca’s shirt, pulling the brunette towards her. “Now pay up Mitchell..” She murmured, closing the gap between them until she felt Beca’s lips smiling against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking time to read this.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading it. *cross fingers*  
> stay healthy and keep safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this 🙂
> 
> will post update once available 🤐😅
> 
> always be safe and stay healthy 💪🙂


End file.
